Tata TL
Tata TL is a pickup truck made by the Indian automaker Tata Motors. First generation Tata Mobile 207 was introduced in 1988 and is currently producing. Second generation The second generation Tata 207 DI was launched in 2002.It is a Pickup truck designed for both urban and rural use. The TATA 207 DI is powered with the same engine as in TATA 407 and is India's first 1.13 Ton payload Pick Up with Power Steering. Its 60 HP - 3-litre(2956cc)BHP @ 3200 RPM 16.55 kgm @ 1500 RPM engine minimizes fuel consumption and maximizes driving pleasure and refinement. Third generation In 2005, Tata TL 4x4 was released in Indian market. It was Tata's first (and India's second) offering in the lifestyle pick-up truck segment. It was a spruced up version of Tata's hugely successful Tata 207 DI pick-up which was popular with commercial transport operators. It even sold in Britain as a working vehicle. It featured a turbo charged 1948 cc diesel engine that produces . In addition there were extra accessories such as a bull-bar, roll-over bar, power steering & air conditioning, power windows. The Pick-Up was available in both - single cab & double cab versions. The Tata TL 4x4 is a heavy duty pickup truck, probably one of the most heavy duty and reliable in its category. In some countries people tended to fit a 2.0l Toyota turbodiesel engine for more power. Value for money the Tata Telcoline was probably one of the best pick-ups as it was much cheaper compared to other vehicles in its class such as the Toyota Hilux and the Ford Ranger. Fourth generation A redesigned Tata TL debuted at the 2006 Bologna Motor Show. Released in late 2007 as the Tata Xenon. The Xenon is powered by newly developed 2.2L common rail turbodiesel engine (DICOR). This will also featured the extended cab (X-Tend cab) for the first time but to the selected markets. The new Xenon will be launched in many countries around the world, whereas in India its platform also gives rise to the Tata Sumo Grande, a passenger variant from Tata. The car is assembled in Thailand by Tata-Thonburi JVTata Motors & Thonburi of Thailand set up joint venture in Thailand for pickup trucks, and in Argentina by Tata-Fiat JV.Fiat and Tata announce agreement for pick-up production in Argentina Fiat's first body-on frame pickup will have the same styling as Tata Xenon and is to be named Fiat Terra . A variant, Xenon XT (Cross Terrain), a life style 4-door, 5-seater pick-up was launched in 2009. The vehicle combines stylish on-road presence and comfortable interiors with off-road capabilities of a 4x4. The Xenon has been well received in Europe especially in Spain and Italy Background SPRINT was the code name of the Project for development of Tata's World Pick-up ( truck). World Pick-up market ( other than USA ) is dominated by Japanese Auto majors like Toyota, Isuzu, Mitsubishi, Nissan. As per the study conducted by Tata Motors, there is a big opportunity for TML to grab substantial market share of world Pick-up market. Tata initiated an in-depth market study was conducted in various countries in Europe, Middle East, S Africa, Thailand, Australia, LAT AM etc. to understand needs of target segments from a new Pick-up. Aggressive Timeline is the major highlight While a new product development timeline takes between 36 to 50 months, It is said that so far only Toyota has achieved the Timeline of 18 months. Hence, the name SPRINT which signifies and continuously reminded project team about the Speed of the project. The team worked round the clock relentlessly, applied principles of "Concurrent Engineering", distributed work load in 9 different countries in order to crash timeline by overlapping maximum possible key activities. The team delivered project in 17 months—from styling freeze in Dec 2005 to SOP (Start of Production) in May 2007. Launches / Motor Shows Bologna Motor Show 2006 (Dec) was the occasion when Xenon was unveiled for public display and later in March 2007, it was also displayed at Geneva Motor Show 2007. Till date Xenon has been launched in 14 countries in Europe, Middle East, Latin America, Africa and SE Asia. Xenon is available in 3 cab types-double, single and space cab,LHD and RHD,2 engine options - 3L and 2.2 L,4x4 (All wheel drive) and 4x2(2 wheel drive) and two interior theme options(Dark Grey and Beige) References External links * Tata Xenon XT official website * Tata Xenon International page * Tata TL official website TL Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1988 Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in Argentina